


Do Not Disturb

by beneathstarryskies



Category: Ghostbusters (1984-1989; 2020), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Crush, Blow Jobs, F/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beneathstarryskies/pseuds/beneathstarryskies
Summary: When it becomes obvious that Dr. Spengler won't make a move, you decide to take matters into your own hands.
Relationships: Egon Spengler/Original Female Character(s), Egon Spengler/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Do Not Disturb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BakeySama9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakeySama9/gifts).



A soft knock on his office door drags Egon out of the paperwork he was reading over. He’s frustrated at having been interrupted, until he looks and sees you leaning against the door frame. You smile shyly when you realize you’ve interrupted him. 

“I’ll come back later,” you say quietly. 

“No, please, come in,” he insists, feeling himself get a bit flustered at your presence. 

Egon Spengler does not get crushes. The very word brought about images of bumbling teens making idiots of themselves, or people trying too hard to be impressive only to face the sting of rejection. That is until you started working with him as a lab assistant. It happened slowly, and he was oblivious to it at first. It was the rather innocent things that caught his attention at first. The way you would listen intently to him ramble about his newest theories, or encourage his experiments even when others were critical. He loved the way you laughed at his dry attempts at humor, things that mostly went unnoticed by other people. 

You step into his office, softly closing the door. Egon can tell something has you a bit flustered already. Cheeks already tinged pink and you stand awkwardly in the middle of the room as though not quite sure how to proceed. 

“What can I help you with, y/n?” Egon asks, trying not to seem impatient. 

You walk across the room. He’s surprised when you walk behind his desk and stand next to him. 

“I think you’re the only person who can help me,” you say shyly. “I’ve been thinking about this for a while, but I’m not sure how to say it.” 

It clicked in Egon’s head what you meant before you even began to form how to confess your feelings for him. He feels stupid for not having put it together sooner considering all the giggling, blushing, and increasingly tight blouses. His mind is already running through a million different scenarios. He wants to gauge how this is gonna go. 

Imagine his surprise when, as he’s lost in these thoughts, you push yourself onto his lap. Your mouth is crashing against his hungrily. Egon holds onto your waist, but pulls away from the kiss. 

“Y/N, we shouldn’t,” he says quietly. 

“Why not?” 

He thinks for a moment. You bite back a giggle when his face goes slightly blank. You press a soft kiss to his cheek, then trail down his neck. His grip on your waist tightening when your teeth sink into the soft flesh. 

“Dr. Spengler, it can be our little secret,” you promise. 

Your fingers toy at the buttons of his shirt, undoing them one at a time. You place a soft kiss on each inch of bare skin you reveal. He gulps as he realizes he won’t be able to resist you. If anything he has to keep reminding himself this isn’t a dream. His eyes widen when he sees you fall to your knees between his legs. Your nimble fingers are already working the buckle of his belt. His head lays back against his chair. He whispers a line of curses. You smirk as you pull his pants down, revealing his cock. You give it a few soft strokes, feeling him harden in your hand. Then you lean forward to place a soft lick around the head. The moan that falls from Egon’s mouth is deep and needy, almost more like a growl. 

“Do you like this?” you ask him before sucking at the head, then you let your tongue drag from his base back up to the tip. 

“Y-y-yes,” Egon stutters. 

You sink your mouth around his length until you feel him hit the back of your throat. Your cheeks hollow around him as you suck his cock. Egon’s hands bury in your hair, but he’s careful not to push. 

He’s never been worked up this way before. Your soft mouth around his cock is almost too much to handle now. He closes his eyes in an attempt to keep control over himself as your head bobs on his cock, your hand stroking the length that you couldn’t fit. The way his cock throbs indicates that he’s close, so you pull off of him with a pop. A devilish smirk is on your face as you stroke him slowly. 

“I’m not finished with you yet, Dr. Spengler,” you pur. 

“Please,” he whines. “I want you.” 

You lick the tip of his cock. Then he surprises you when his hand cups your cheek, pulling your mouth away from him. 

“Not like that,” he gulps. “I want to be inside of you.” 

His words bring about a pool of lust. You move back up his body, leaving soft kisses up his stomach and chest as you do so. He sits up straight, letting you push his shirt off his shoulders and tossing it to the side. You do the same to your dress. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Egon whispers.

He doesn’t quite recognize his own voice, but he knows the words are his. He’s only thought them a million times. His hands are cool to the touch as they explore your body. One hand spread out over your thigh while the other one soothes up your abdomen. Finally coming to cup one of your round breasts. He massages the tender flesh, deliberate in every move he makes. His brain is fuzzy with need but he wants so badly to take his time. He’s been yearning for so long. He feels like he just doesn’t have enough hands to touch you everywhere he’d like to. 

“How do you want me, Dr. Spengler?” You ask with a devilish smile. 

He gulps, “Bend over the desk.” 

You smirk as you stand up, making it a point to bend over just so your wet pussy is in his face. “Like this?” 

He grunts at the sight, “Yes, just like that.” 

His long fingers come to rub along your slit, feeling you through the wet fabric of your panties. You bite your lip when his fingers curl around the waistband of your panties and he tugs them down around your knees. You look back to see him standing up. He takes his cock in his hand, and gives it a couple strokes before aligning with your entrance and sheathing himself in your wet cunt. You gasp at his full length filling you up. His hips begin rocking, slowly at first but then slowly building the pace. He takes a handful of your hair and pushes your head down so your face is pressed against the cold desk.

The small office is filled with the sound of wet skin slapping and squishing. Your moans echoing off the walls as he sets a merciless pace. Your vision begins going blurry as your orgasm begins building in your core. Each thrust from Egon sends a new shock of pleasure through you. 

“I’m so close,” you whine. “Please, Dr. Spengler, harder.” 

He doesn’t hesitate to comply with your request. His fingers dig into your hips as he pulls you harder against him to meet his thrust. You’re shattered by the pleasure he brings you. You moan his name over and over as he continues fucking you through each wave of your orgasm. Your walls pulsing around him brings him over the edge with you. His hot cum spilling inside you, filling you with his warmth. 

“Fuck,” he mutters. “Fuck, that was so good.”

He tucks himself back into his pants, watching you as you stand up. Your knees are wobbly as you begin pulling your clothes back on. He gives you a quick kiss, then sits back in his chair. A small smile on his lips as you attempt to smooth out the wrinkles on your dress. He tries not to think about his cum dripping out of you right now. 

“So, should we go out tonight?” he asks bashfully, “If you want to, of course. I’d love to take you out properly.” 

You smile, “That’d be nice.” 

You leave him in his office with a smile on your face. Relief washes over you when you realize he didn’t want it to be a one time thing. And to think, you’d always heard he was a sexless robot. 

  
  
  



End file.
